The present invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly to fishing lures made of flexible material shaped to provide a fish attracting action and that dispenses a fish attracting scent.
One of the oldest and most widely used fishing lures is the common earthworm, particularly the bloodworm variety, which is sufficiently flexible to provide some fish attracting action and also gives off its blood-like substance that further attracts fish. However, worms are not always readily available and when bought can be expensive. Further, they are relatively fragile and lose their blood-like substance rather rapidly so that they have a relatively short usefulness.
As substitutes for natural earthworms, lures are made in many forms from plastic material, preferably from soft flexible material that provides a fish attracting action, feel and appearance. However, to obtain desired flexibility these lures must be relatively thin, which renders them susceptible to tearing with a resulting short use life and they are not easily adapted to give off any fish attracting substance or scent.
Other forms of lures presently used are pork rind, feathers, plastic or rubber skirts, hair, or marabou. However, none of these has the capability of absorbing and releasing any fish attracting substance or scent.
In contrast, the present invention provides an inexpensive, long lasting fishing lure that has enhanced fish attracting taste, shape, feel, appearance, flexibility, and action, and importantly is capable of absorbing and slowly exuding a water soluble fish attracting substance that is dispersed by the lure to produce a scent that enhances the overall fish attracting capabilities of the lure.